


Celebration Gone Wrong

by Bliss3240



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Fingering, Celebrations, Deepthroating, Hotel Sex, M/M, Neck Kissing, Recovery, Rough Sex, Stripping, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-17 20:03:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15468972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bliss3240/pseuds/Bliss3240
Summary: This is What Happened After Dolph Ziggler won the IC Championship and Their Interview.First it Might start Boring then it gets better I promise!





	1. Celebration Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> This is My First Story Hope everyone enjoys it!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is What Happened After Dolph wins the Intercontinental championship.
> 
> But What does Drew have Planned as a Celebration?

Finally He had It, The Intercontinental championship. He won it with the Help of Drew Mcintyre but That's not all.Dolph Liked Drew Not only as a Friend , Not as a Partner, But as a Lover.

After Their Interview, Drew Followed Dolph to Their Locker room. Once They got there Drew Shut the Door and Quickly Locked it without Dolph Noticing.

Dolph Begins to Take off his Ring Gear starting with his Boots, Then Drew and Dolph make Eye contact and soon they're leaning towards each other until both Lips are Touching.

Dolph Moans into the Kiss and grabs His hair and Wraps his Arm around Drew's Waist.Their Tongues Fight for dominance but Dolph wins earning him a moan from Drew.

He reaches down and grabs his Ass and as Dolph gasps Drew takes the opportunity to break the Kiss and Suck on his Neck and doesn't stop until there's a Mark.

They stop and Pants for a while then there's a Knock at the Door Saying that the arena is Closing soon, so Drew says 

" Let's wrap this up and finish later"

Dolph Nods then They Dress in their Street Clothes. 

As They Walk, Dolph Can't Stop thinking about How Much He Wanted This.

Him and Drew Together Not as a Tag Team but as Lovers. 

PS it's long and better in the Next Chapter Comment Below If you liked this chapter⬇️


	2. Celebration Continues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope the First Chapter wasn't Boring , This chapter should be really good
> 
> This continues from Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the Last Chapter Hope Y'all Like it!

*Hotel Room*

Once Inside, Drew Pushes Dolph against the Door and Immediately Reattached his Lips to Dolph before he gets a chance to lock the door.

Dolph finally locks the door and switches Positions with Drew and Soon Wraps his Arm around his Neck to Deepen the Kiss.

They stop and Dolph says 

"I need a Shower from My Match You can Join Me if you want"

Drew Nods and Takes off his Shirt and See's Dolph is already Stripped to his Boxer Briefs.

Next Drew Takes off his Belt, Strips off his Jeans. Soon Both Men are in Boxer Briefs as They Kiss while going into the Bathroom. Once Inside , Dolph Turns on the Water to the Right Temperature. Dolph Grabs Drew's Boxers Pulls them off as Drew does the Same in Return.

Once Dolph See's How big Drew's Cock is He Licks His Lips and steps under the water as Dolph watches as Drew closes his eyes and let's the water flow Down his body. Not Wasting time Dolph Grabs Drew and Pins him against the wall and kisses him again With more Pleasure to Deepen the Kiss.

He breaks the Kiss and sucks his Neck Making Drew Lean his Head back and Moan.Dolph works on His Body until he Reaches his Cock. He Wipes his Thumb over the PreCum leaking from the Tip.

He kisses the tip and soon puts all his length in his mouth until it hits the back of his Throat making Dolph Gag. Drew Moans and Grips Dolph's Hair Making him Bulb his Head up and down on his Cock.Soon he says 

" Fuck Dolph I'm Close"

Dolph Uses some of the PreCum on his Fingers and Puts Two Fingers inside Drew's Hole Making Drew whimper at First then Leans his Head back and Adding More Grip to Dolph's Hair.

Dolph Stops Fingering Him as Drew Grabs his Hips and Puts his Cock Inside Dolph's Hole Making Him Whimper at first then Moans as Drew finds his Prostate.

Drew Grabs Dolph's Cock Stroking it Fast making Dolph Moan as Drew Speeds up Stroking Dolph's Cock as Dolph can Feel His Organsm start at the Base of his Spine.

Drew feels Himself getting Close as Dolph pushes back against Drew to Make him go Deeper. Dolph leans his Head Back and Says "I'm so Close, Make Me Cum Drew" With One Final Thrust , Drew Groans and Cums inside Dolph. He Pulls out, Quickly Sucking on Dolph's Cock Causing Dolph to Grab Drew's Hair and Bulb his Head till it Hits the Back of His Throat making Him Gag.

Till Dolph says 

"Fuck..... Make Me Cum Down Your Throat Drew!"

Dolph Screams and Cums Down Drew's Throat. As he shallows it, Dolph Leans up and Kisses Drew Tasting Himself. Once They Recovered, They Wash Each Other off, Scrub their Bodies and Hair with Soap and shampoo and conditioner.

After That They Rense, They Turn Off the water and Dry each other Off. Once in the bedroom Drew says

"This Celebration is Only Just started Mate" 

Dolph Smiles as Drew pushes him down on the bed making Dolph Smirk back as well. Drew pins Dolph against the Bed and Starts licking Down his Chest and Suck and Bite on his nipples causing Dolph to get Hard again.

Drew Doesn't stop until His Nipples are Red and Swollen then he grabs his Cock and Licks the Tip and Soon has his Entire Length at the back of his Throat.

Drew let's go of Dolph as he grabs his Hair and starts bulbing his Head on his Cock. Dolph says "That's it Drew Just Like That" Drew Continues deepthroating His Cock and doesn't stop until Dolph Pulls him off and Switches Positions with Dolph on Top and Drew on his Stomach with his Ass in the Air.

Dolph Slam his Cock inside Drew making him Whimper at first then Moan. As Dolph Thrusts get fast each time Drew says "Make it Rough, I can Take it" Dolph Nods grabbing Drew's Hair and pulls him to where he's on his Hands and Knees. Dolph moves to his Knees and Growls in his Ear.

"You want it Rough? I'll Make it Rough!"

He Grabs his Throat to Choke him Hard as Drew can Barely Breath but he Enjoys it. Dolph adds more pain to Drew as he Pulls his Hair Hard and leans on His Back to go Deeper Inside him to Find his Prostate. Soon Drew tries to say

"F-Fuck Dolph..... I'm.......Cumming!!" 

Drew Cums all over Dolph's Chest and Stomach and soon Dolph Cums inside him. As he Pulls out and releases his Hand from his Hair and Throat.

Drew Collapses on the Bed Coughing as Dolph Grabs a Towel to Clean up and Lays beside Drew on the Bed. Drew and Dolph Make Out for a Few Minutes and Drew Says 

"That's Your Celebration Surprise From Me to You" 

Dolph smiles and Says 

"When you win a Title, I'll have a Celebration Surprise For you" 

Drew Smiles then Turns Off the Lights and Cuddles up next to Dolph and Says 

"Night Dolph I Love you" 

Dolph Smiles and Says

"Night Drew I love you Too" 

Dolph and Drew Cuddle against each other and soon The Happy Tag Team Lovers are Asleep in each other's Arms.

PS I Edited Chapter 1 and This Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What'd Everyone think? Any WWE Requests?
> 
> Comment Below ⬇️

**Author's Note:**

> What does everyone think? Any WWE Requests? Let me know in the comments below ⬇️


End file.
